


Power Tripping

by Guggi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thor (Marvel), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender Sex, bruce loves thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/pseuds/Guggi
Summary: Bruce was not a power hungry man.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Power Tripping

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Tumblr and got crickets. 
> 
> I'll see if it fares better here ;-)

Bruce was not a power hungry man.

Not when he had his love, his perfect specimen of a devoted husband, his living and breathing Adonis, his literal _god_ on earth splayed out beneath him, eyes glazed over in pure uninhibited need, barely audible cries escaping after every never-ending thrust of Bruce’s hips. 

Not when legs instinctively spread wider to accommodate him between them, toes curled and hands grasped the sheets tighter as he leaned over to cover Thor’s body with his own, sprinkling soft kisses along his chest and neck, continuously sinking into that pliant body, equally worshipping and treasuring all the small encouraging sounds and signs he was repaid. 

Bruce was not a power hungry man. 

Not when strong heels forcefully dug into Bruce’s lower back, a silent beg - demand - for more, more, _more_. Harder. Faster. Deeper. Bodies rocking in synchrony, bed creaking in objection, fingers gripping his shoulders in desperate want, hands roaming his back, scraping nails painting it red with stripes. 

Certainly not when his name was moaned repeatedly, _pleases_ and _Bruces_ called out with increasingly urgent longing for release, trembling and shaking legs close to crushing him, Thor stretched out and clenching around him, head resting in the crook of his neck, accepting only what Bruce will give, over and over. 

Bruce was _not_ a power hungry man. 

Not even when Thor had been maneuvered onto all fours, driven forward with each powerful push, back arched skilfully, two faint handprints still visible from earlier on the fleshy right cheek and damp hair covered those deep heterochromous eyes. 

And especially not when hips searched to meet his ramming, warm pressure building in the pit of his stomach at the sight and sensation, his cock disappearing and reappearing inside a willing hole, pace quickening, separate whimpers turning into a drawn out whine, stars in his vision as they approach, reach and tip over the edge simultaneously. 

Thor coming down from his high, panting dying down slowly. 

Thor with wet and glistening skin, stomach and backside dripping in white liquid.

Thor looking over his shoulder, eyes locked with Bruce’s, a delicious wince showing when he pulls out in one motion. 

Bruce just might be a power hungry man. 


End file.
